Deseo en Navidad
by MaYyYkS
Summary: One-Sot. U.A. Este es un regalo navideño para mi querida Hotaru Koullen. Para el foro El destino de una estrella. Topic Nuevo intercambio de regalos 2009.


**Hola! Este es un regalo navideño para mi querida Hotaru Koullen y para mis **** mis adoradas Ladies Kou**, les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero año nuevo! Deseo que todos tus sueños se cumplan y que cada instante de este año que inicia lo pases con tus seres queridos llenando tu vida de alegrías, amor y dulzura.

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho.

La noche caía sobre la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, se alcanzaban a presenciar algunas estrellas que adornaban el oscuro cielo y con ellas comenzaba a vislumbrarse el delicado alumbrado público que poco a poco cubría las calles llenas de gente que realizaban las compras de última hora por vísperas navideñas. Entre algunos locales comerciales, a lo lejos de las luces coloridas que iniciaban dándole vida a la festividad, una linda joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, caminaba alegremente con algunas bolsas de regalos en las manos. La atención de la mujer iba siendo absorbida paulatinamente por los hermosos objetos que los comerciantes anunciaban convincentemente ante la expectativa de los consumidores.

-Cuidado! - Se escuchó un fuerte grito que alerto demasiado tarde a la joven, ya que esta cayó sin remedio a los pies de un hombre con rasgos duros y serios, que contrastaban con un porte similar al de un caballero y un encanto innato; extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse - Usagi Tsukino, tan distraída como siempre -los ojos del joven se clavaron en el suave rostro de la mujer.

Se levanto del suelo - Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Taiki, - sonrió al ver los singulares ojos violetas de aquel hombre - es que con estas compras tan fugases a veces no pongo mucha atención - rió nerviosa mientras se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Se mas precavida - dio vuelta, ajusto su bufanda y se alejo de ella levantando la mano en signo de despedida.

Lo siguió con la vista mientras se perdía entre la multitud de personas, en su mente se albergo la pregunta: Por que aun seguía buscándolo con la mirada?, pero no encontró respuesta alguna, ese joven tenia algo que le llamaba la atención. Se dijo a si misma - tal vez son esos ojos tan seductores que parecen hechizar a todas las mujeres- al darse cuenta que estaba hablando sola, movió la cabeza en forma de negación, sonrió y dio vuelta para continuar con sus compras. Pasaron los minutos y ella continuaba con la búsqueda de obsequios, hasta que llevó su curiosidad a un enorme reloj que adornaba un edificio de color blanco, se dio cuenta de la demora para poder ir a festejar aquel día tan especial para ella: la navidad.

Corrió entre las calles para poder llegar a un lindo y pequeño departamento, entro rápidamente y comenzó a sacar todos los objetos que había adquirido esa noche, los coloco bajo un pequeño y viejo árbol decorado con esferas rojas y múltiples luces de colores; camino hasta su habitación y tomo el teléfono, marco una serie de números y espero a que contestaran.

-si, bueno…

-Hola Mamo-chan!, ya te estoy esperando para poder pasar esta noche juntos, compre muchas cosas para que lo pasemos increíble…

Interrumpió - Hola Usa buenas noches, mmm - hizo una pequeña pausa - no creo poder verte esta noche, realmente estoy muy agotado.

-Pero Mamoru… me has prometido que lo pasaríamos juntos.

-Si lo sé, pero el día de hoy en el hospital tuve que atender a muchos pacientes.

tomo un enorme respiro para tranquilizarse - Llevamos ya casi diez años de novios y nunca has pasado esta celebración conmigo, sabes que es una fecha muy importante para mi.

-Si Usa pero mañana te espero en el hospital para que comamos - bostezó - descansa y recuerda que te amo.

Sintió que ya era momento de finalizar la llamada, murmuró - también buenas noches.

Caminó a la entrada del departamento diciéndose - tonta - sabia que siempre había algo era más importante para aquel hombre que ella, cada año se lo repetía pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante él; suspiró y se dijo –Tal vez ni siquiera es una fecha importante para mi - miró aquel viejo árbol de navidad - siempre estoy sola este noche- se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Miró la luna y pensó que seria mejor pasar aquellos instantes observando el firmamento, caminó varios metros hasta encontrarse una fría banca cerca de algunos arbustos, se sentó para seguir contemplando el espectáculo nocturno; de pronto escucho una voz:

-Que haces sola? - se acercó el hombre y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola de nuevo Taiki - Se dejó llevar nuevamente por aquellos ojos enigmáticos del hombre y titubeó al sentir la penetrante mirada - eee… estoy mirando las estrellas.

- Y que deseo les vas a pedir? - miró al cielo.

- No creo que lo cumplan - bajó la mirada mientras llevó sus manos a la banca para descansarlas junto a ella.

Acercó sus manos a las de ella para llamar su atención y mirarla fijamente - Créeme Usagi ellas siempre cumplen todos los anhelos de los humanos este día.

Ante aquel contacto sintió como su corazón latió con mayor rapidez y se sonrojó - No creo eso, si fuera una noche tan especial todos estarían con sus seres amados.

Soltó una leve carcajada - Y por que no se lo pides a las estrellas, ellas te escucharan.

-Eso creía Taiki pero después de diez años de desearlo el día de hoy por fin me di por vencida.

Levantó una ceja incredulamente mientras observaba a la joven - Nunca creí escuchar esas palabras de ti Usagi.

Sonrió nerviosamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza - Jaja… por que dices eso?.

Cerró los ojos en signo de ignorara aquella pregunta - Por que si, si pides el deseo esta noche estoy seguro se cumplirá…

Interrumpió - Ya he pedido mi deseo.

-Entonces te deseo que se cumpla Usagi Tsukino.

-Ya se cumplió - dijo velozmente.

Sus ojos mostraron incredulidad ante el juego de la mujer - A si?... y cual fue ese deseo?.

-No estar sola esta noche… y… tú estas aquí.

Sonrió al entender la trastada de la joven - Dime Usagi… que regalo me has comparado esta noche?.

Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse - Un lindo suéter de color violeta.

-Y por que ese color?.

Miró al cielo - Por que es el color de tus ojos.

Se sonrojó ante aquella inesperada respuesta e intentó formular velozmente alguna otra pregunta, pero se quedo sin palabras, aquella joven había sido la única mujer en toda su vida que había logrado dejarlo callado, sonrió y titubeó - Creo que eres demasiado extraña.

-Por que dices eso?.

-Por que eso no es una respuesta valida para mi, y dime como es tu árbol de navidad.

-Mmm - se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla - es pequeño, colorido y con esferas de color rojo.

-Y desde cuando lo compraste?.

-Es un hermoso árbol que mi madre me regaló la última navidad que pasamos juntas… - Miró la luna - aún yo era muy joven.

-Entonces debe de ser un árbol muy hermoso, sabes algo Tsukino, eres una joven con un brillo muy interesante.

-Un brillo muy interesante?

-Si, desde que estudiamos juntos nunca me había explicado el por que relucías entre todas las estudiantes, hasta hoy… eres una joven tan perspicaz que jamás podría adivinar lo que piensas.

Miró detenidamente los ojos del joven y volvió a sentir aquella sensación que tanto la estremecía - Gracias por creer eso.

-No tienes que agradecer Usagi… aun que si espero mi regalo -guiñó el ojo.

-Claro que si Taiki, por que no pasas esta noche conmigo?.

-Solo si prometes no darme a comer algún platillo que tú preparaste - dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca y extendía su mano para ayudar a levantar a la mujer.

-Hay que malo! - sus majillas se hincharon tratando de hacer un pequeño berrinche - pero si yo se cocinar.

Soltó una carcajada - pero si fue una de las tantas materias que reprobaste en el colegio.

- Te prometo que te gustara lo que he preparado.

- Solo espero que digas la verdad .

-Tal vez puedes pedirle a las estrellas que mi comida no te haga daño - le guiñó el ojo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Volvió a soltar una leve carcajada - Créeme que ya he pedido mi deseo y también se ha cumplido esta noche - miró profundamente su rostro que poco a poco se torno rojo.


End file.
